


Valentine's definition of love

by MandoGab



Series: you have one life [modern one-shots] [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist and Soldier, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Memories, Memories of the War, Soldiers Need Help, Sweet Dreams, Valentine's Day, War Veteran, lazy day, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: Seven short stories written from love and about love.Part 1 –Kanan & HeraPart 2 –Bo-Katan & FennPart 3 –Satine & Obi-WanPart 4 –Din & FennecPart 5 –Ursa & AlrichPart 6 –Zeb & Kallus
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Din Djarin/Fennec Shand, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: you have one life [modern one-shots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883752
Comments: 25
Kudos: 38





	1. Kanan, Jacen & Hera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldFamilyFan24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldFamilyFan24/gifts), [MandoVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/gifts), [the_obiwan_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obiwan_for_me/gifts), [POTFFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/gifts), [ZeldaRose579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaRose579/gifts), [karabast_creations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabast_creations/gifts).



**for RedfieldFamilyFan24**

Jacen never knew where his mom kept the ingredients for making heart-shaped pancakes. In fact, he didn't even know what to look for. The cookbook he pulled from the shelf and opened it to the right page didn't make him suddenly find out. He was still too small to read every word, and the pictures didn't help much.

The five-year-old pulled a stool up to one of the countertops and climbed on it to reach the plastic bowl, but he barely grabbed it, and when it slipped off the shelf he didn't have time to grab it. She landed on the floor with a loud clang.

Jacen grimaced and closed his eyes for a moment, listening. Someone walked quickly down the stairs and then stood in the doorway of their little kitchen. The little boy raised his eyelids, they see his dad falling apart around him.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" He asked, coming up to his son. He took it in his arms and rested it on his left hip. Only now did Kanan see a cookbook lying on the floor and a bowl upside down beside it.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you. In kindergarten, the teacher said today is the day of love and I love you," Jacen said softly, blushing sweetly. Kanan smiled and then set his son on the counter. He bent down to get the book and put it next to the child.

"What do you think about giving mom a gift together, huh?"

"Yes!"

Kanan pulled the ingredients from the cupboards and placed them next to Jacen. The kid looked at each one individually, taking them to their hands.

"Can we add some chocolate?" The five-year-old asked when he noticed that this ingredient was still missing. "Mom always makes chocolate chip pancakes."

"Alright," Kanan replied, handing the kid a box of tiny balls of chocolate.

Kanan started making a cake and in the meantime cleaned up after yesterday's dinner. He and Hera were tired in the evening, put Jacen to bed and together they agreed that the mess could wait until tomorrow, even if it was Valentine's Day.

They never celebrated that day loudly. They were satisfied with small gifts or only time spent in each other's company. They'd gone out twice for a love holiday weekend, but that was before Jacen was born - now they loved spending time with him, and it was weird to break up for a few days.

"I wish I could have done this alone," Jacen said sadly, looking down. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Hey, kid, we'll do it together. It's the best thing he could get," Kanan smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Jacen laughed, then jumped off the counter to join dad at the table. He climbed into the chair, waiting for his parent to join him. The man took a few more ingredients and placed them on the table. He looked at his son for a moment, smiling broadly. On a day like this, he couldn't stop smiling.

_Five years ago, he lay in the hospital with third-degree burns, praying for a death that would save his body from pain. He was unconscious most of the time, and in moments he remembered Hera's visits, her gentle handshake and warm words. He also remembered her eyes filled with tears and silent prayers for him to come out of it. She was pregnant.  
And that gave him hope._

_One day when it was really bad, when he had no more strength, she just sat down next to him and smiled slightly, trying to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks._

_"You saved us, Kanan. It's okay if you run out of strength, darling. It's really okay," she whispered, and she gripped his hand gently as she always did. However, she did not hold it as usual, instead she placed it on her stomach._

_For the first time he felt his baby's movement, they were so alive, wild. For the first time in weeks, he felt tears in his eyes. This child gave him hope, but most of all showed him the will to fight. Kanan couldn't give up now, not after all._

He saved his own family - the woman he loved, the unborn child they had created in love and the two children they had adopted a few years earlier.  
The cause of the arson that occurred that night has not yet been established.  
Kanan didn't remember much. Just screams and spreading fire and then darkness.  
The darkness that was everywhere.

"Are we making mum's breakfast in bed?" Kanan asked, and Jacen jumped up in his chair, nodding his head briskly. He shoved another little chocolate into his mouth and grinned as dad let him pour the rest into the dough and stir it.

He loved cooking with his dad. He always let him do important things. Mixing chocolates in the batter was an important thing. This wonderful taste depended on it, right?

"Mom loves this tea!" Jacen said, pulling out one teabag and placing it in her favorite mug, the one he'd painted in kindergarten as Mother's Day approached.

His mom had lots of such gifts. Before that, she had gotten loads of them from Jacen's older siblings.

"The first pancakes are ready" Kanan announced, setting three pancakes on a red plate. Jacen looked at the fragrant hearts, then placed strawberry pieces on top of them. He had no idea where his dad had got them from, but he didn't ask.

"We are ready?" Kanan asked as he placed his breakfast on a small wooden tray. He also put a cup of hot tea on it and put a small tissue paper flower Jacen had made in kindergarten.

Hera did not notice them at first - she was leafing through some documents, still lying in bed. Jacen, however, seeing her, jumped quickly on the bed, making her laugh out loud and put the sheets of paper on the bedside table to hug her son. Only then did she see her husband standing in the doorway, holding a tray of breakfast. She gave him a warm smile and smoothed the sheets around her. Jacen sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," he whispered as he sat down next to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered back and kissed him softly.

"We did it together, mommy, you know?" Jacen cut them off, pointing to the different parts of breakfast.

"I have the most wonderful boys in the world with me. I am a real lucky" she said and hugged her son. Kanan gave her a soft smile as their eyes met again.

It was worth living for such moments.


	2. Bo-Katan, Fenn & Atin

**for MandoVader**

Fenn was just a good man.

Bo-Katan turned over, completely unaware how funny the move looked. She was lying on the bed at an odd angle, her hair disheveled and her mouth open, her body wrapped in thick sheets.  
Fenn chuckled at seeing her like this, with only her feet uncovered, which he gently stroked. Instantly she jumped back, tucking them under her, hiding them under the white duvet. She muttered something under her breath, brushing aside the red strands that fell in her mouth.

"You’re not planning on getting up today, are you?" He asked, sitting on her side of the bed. Bo-Katan grunted in reply, still unable to shake the hair out of her mouth. The man leaned in and pulled out the unruly strands, combing them back.

"Why are you up?" She purred, opening her eyes slowly. She was surprised to see that he was wearing clothes that in no way looked like pajamas.

"I went for breakfast," he replied. "I know you want to spend the day in bed, but how about the day on the couch? With me and Atin, of course," he offered, raising an amusing eyebrow. She laughed briefly, but nodded.

"All right, but only if you wear pajamas.”

"I will," he promised.

She pulled him close, fingering a perfectly pressed shirt. He wanted to protest, but as she pressed their lips together, all words suddenly drifted back into his mind. He leaned over her, placing his hands on her cheeks. Without taking her mouth off, she rose to a seat, then, with all her strength, pushed him onto his back and straddled his belly. She smiled gently as he broke the kiss and looked at her. She was so beautiful. In the light of the morning sun, her hair grew even fiery, and her skin seemed lighter. And her gentle gaze, seeking his steady gaze.

He put his hands on her thighs, making her brush her hair back and bend over to kiss him again.

"I lov you," he whispered, looking her straight in the eyes as they lay in each other's arms a few moments later. He sank his fingers into her hair, combing it gently.

Just like last night before she left for military service.  
Six years ago, they were spending this day apart, on completely different continents, in two different time zones, unsure of what the next day would bring. They believed that one day they would meet again and never separate again.  
Everything changed in an instant, in a split second the whole world fell to pieces. Bo-Katan wanted death and Fenn wanted her out of the darkness. He had taught her to fly even though she fell from a very high cliff - his faith and hope had given her wings. It was only because of him that she was with him now.  
He fucking loved her and wasn't ready to lose her.  
Nothing else mattered then.

"She must be hungry," Fenn muttered, hearing his daughter cry loudly. Because she sighed softly, but didn't keep the little girl waiting any longer. She disentangled herself from her husband's arms, knowing that she would return to them soon, and got out of bed. She put on warm slippers, threw on her robe, and walked over to the crib.

"Who's crying like that? I’m here, little one, I'm here,” Bo-Katan said, pulling her three-month-old baby out from under the blanket. She folded her into her arms and then headed for the door.  
"I'm going to see what you've made for me. Hope you join soon, riduur.” She smiled and gave him a brief look before disappearing out the door.

*****

"I could look at you all the time," Fenn said softly as Bo rested her head on his shoulder, trailing the sleeping Atin in her arms. The girl was full and had fallen asleep recently, so they had some time to themselves.

They turned on the TV, which quietly moved in the background, and they really took care of each other. It was their first real Valentine's Day in years. At least that's how Bo-Katan saw it. She didn't need chocolates or flowers. Everything she had always wanted was right with her. She felt two hearts beating for her and that was the happiness she always dreamed of.

"Then you couldn't sleep," Bo laughed softly.

"That doesn't sound very romantic, lov," he snorted.

"It wasn't supposed to sound romantic.”

Fenn smiled. Bo-Katan never pretended anything. She had always been the true version of himself, and truth be told, he loved it very much about her.

He kissed her hair, which she had managed to comb, and wrapped his arms around her, which he had previously wrapped in a long, soft blanket, thus locking them in the warm. They were safe. They were safe together.

"I could stay here forever," she whispered, listening to her daughter's breathing. Atin frowned as if her restful sleep had been disturbed by a nightmare.

"You couldn't go back to bed then," muttered Fenn.

"It is," she thought for a moment. "This is an argument that cannot be denied.”

"I thought so," he laughed.

"Although… after a short while, this couch is also very comfortable."

"You’re playing dirty, Kryze.”

"As always, Rau.”

She smiled slyly as he laughed softly.

"Let's stay here all day," she asked, closing her eyes. Fenn only pulled up the cradle to place a little daughter in it. Later, he embraced his wife, covering them both with a warm blanket, and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's stay here forever," he whispered.

They fell asleep moments later, feeling their hearts pound, listening to the calm breathing of their most precious treasure.


	3. Satine & Obi-Wan

**for the_obiwan_for_me**

Satine held her breath as she stared at the two distinct red lines. The pregnancy test trembled in her hand as she realized what that meant. She heard her husband's soft snoring outside the door. She imagined him lying under a perfectly made duvet, the sun shining through the bright curtains, making his hair sparkle in the light.

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. Her fingers tightened on the test, and her other hand ran through her hair quickly. Her whole body trembled, overwhelmed by so many emotions. She got up slowly and walked over to the sink. She grabbed it with both hands, not to faint.

For several minutes she just stared at her reflection, still crying and smiling.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered as softly as she could, keeping this information to herself. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, as if she still couldn't believe it.

There were about a million ways to get this message across to Obi-Wan. However, she couldn't wait any longer, and each of the ideas that emerged in her head needed to spend time preparing. And she didn't want to wait a minute longer.

She left the bathroom, appearing directly in their large, bright bedroom. As expected, Obi-Wan was still asleep, smiling, probably dreaming of something nice. She hoped her surprise would be just as nice for him.

She lay down on the bed opposite and for a few moments just stared at his face. He had such a beautiful face. She loved his gentle blue eyes that made her feel safe. She loved the warm lips that gave the best kisses. She even loved his stubble, which had scratched her skin more than once and covered that handsome face, but was part of Obi-Wan.

"Obi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm pregnant."

She whispered so softly, she wasn't sure he heard. His smile deepened before he opened his eyes to look at her. That calmness in his eyes, looking at her gaze that expressed so many emotions.

"I dreamed something wonderful."

"What?"

"You were in that dream, darling. You said you were pregnant."

She smiled slightly as she extended her hand toward him. She touched his cheek, delicately tracing little circles with her thumb just below his eye. He closed his eyes as if lulled by the brush of her fingers.

"What if it wasn't a dream?"

Her soft question broke the silence they enjoyed for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately as she put the pragnancy test she had done this morning between them. And then another one from yesterday. And two more from the previous days.

He got up and took plastic sticks of various shapes and sizes in his hands. He watched each of them, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

Satine sat up smiling broadly. Obi-Wan looked up to meet her glazed eyes. For a few moments he studied her reaction - tears running down her cheeks, trembling hands, and her lips stretched in an uncertain smile.

"Satine," he whispered, extending his hand toward her. In the second, he was still holding the tests, but he no longer looked at them, focusing all his attention on her.

He leaned in to kiss her.

His warm lips gently brushed her trembling lips, making them move to a completely different world. Everything around was bright, warm, safe, far from the wars that were going on in the world... Everything was full of love that bloomed in them every day, with every glance, every kiss, every touch of the fingers on the other person's skin.

They only stopped when he began to sob. Satine didn't know what she should expect or what she should have done. But she let him snuggle against her shoulder. She let him cry.

"I don't deserve this, Satine."

"We both deserve it," she whispered, brushing her hands through his thick hair. The movements of her fingers were so soothing, it made the tremors in his body stop when nightmares came back.

"I'm a bad man. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to live. I lost so many people, a good soldiers. I always came back.

He had nightmares every night.

He screamed in his sleep or clung to her body as if he had to be sure that it wasn't just a fiction. More than once he admitted that during his military service, he kept his backpack in his arms in order to be able to maintain even apparent normality.

He missed her even though they talked every day. Some were not so lucky.

At night he would just lie down hugging something. Sometimes it was a backpack, other times a blanket that he wrapped around his shoulders to feel her scent, which faded more and more with each passing day.

Normality in war. Something like this just didn't exist.

"Obi, please," she whispered, taking his hand. Her fingers were warm, soft, so perfect for him.

"Sati-"

"You deserve happiness. We dreamed of a child. We dreamed of happiness," she added, lifting her nightgown. She put his hand on her hip and then moved it towards her stomach. He was still perfectly flat, and yet he felt as if he could sense a new life growing within her. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers.

"Let's enjoy our happiness," she smiled, holding back more tears.

"Our little one," he whispered, unable to believe he could say the words.

Reality.

A deeply hidden dream has become a reality. Nothing else mattered at that moment - just their ruthless love that made them conceive their little miracle.


	4. Din, Fennec & Grogu

**for POTFFAN**

Din looked in the car mirror, smiling at the baby who sat in the safety seat playing with a stuffed frog.

It was still early, and kid should still be asleep, but the man didn't want to leave him alone with Fennec, who had returned late last night, and now most likely was still sleeping in their comfortable, warm bed that he had been forced to leave. He wanted to surprise her, even if she had told him she had never celebrated Valentine's Day. She treated this day like any other day. For Din, it was also not particularly special, but he wanted to spend it together with her and his son.

"You like Fennec, don't you?" He asked, glancing at the baby. The little boy squealed as he waved his mascot.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Din adopted the baby when it turned out that he was his only family. He could not imagine a child wandering around orphanages, foster homes, from house to house. He wasn't prepared for such a dramatic change in his life, but he knew it was the right thing to do.  
He was still learning new things, getting to know this kid, trying to provide him with the best conditions.

“She'll love the drawing you drew yesterday,” Din said as they finally parked in an empty spot by the little bazaar. He just unfastened the kid and pulled him out of the seat. "Hold on to me, Grogu."

Grogu was only two years old, but he was an extremely clever child. Din saw no sign of the rebellion that most children of this age were going through. His son was calm, obedient and learned new things very quickly.

He grabbed Dad's hand, letting him lead him to the nearest stand full of fresh flowers. The little boy stretched out his hand towards a small bouquet, grasping the green stems.

"Will she like this one?" Din asked, crouching next to the baby. The flower seller smiled, noting them. He took a bouquet from the bucket and handed it to the little one who hugged it to him. His dad laughed, but he paid for the flowers and picked up the baby.

"Don't drop it, kid."

"Ge’tal!" The two-year-old shouted, remembering the word Din had said every time he saw a woman. The man laughed under his breath.

"We are going back to Ge’tal. Or maybe you should name her differently," said Din. Grogu looked at him in surprise. So far they have done everything together. The kid loved to imitate his dad, and he was getting better at you. He didn't really like the idea.

"How?" He asked as Din shoved it into the child's seat and began buckling it.

"I don't know, she's almost like-"

"Mama!" The boy shouted, and the man smiled fondly.

"Just like mama," he replied.

Din thought about what Grogu said. He glanced from time to time at the little boy while driving, but he did not notice anything disturbing. The two-year-old played with his toys, ignoring him and his favorite children's songs were playing in the background.

They were alone for the first year. Only father and son. Then Fennec appeared. She didn't turn their world upside down, but she made Din love her. Since he had Grogu, he didn't think he would be able to share his own heart with anyone other than the child.

Fennec was special. She made changes to their lives, but it wasn't bad - on the contrary - she made every day just beautiful. She helped the child, they got in touch very well, the boy loved to spend time with her. Plus, she knew so many great stories.  
And she was so funny.

She was a dream come true for them. It was their peace and their everyday life. Din wanted nothing more than to live by her side.

Grogu ran into their apartment laughing, he hadn't even taken off his shoes, though Din kept reminding him to do so. That day he gave up and just smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"Here's my little boy," said Fennec's voice, a bit sleepy but still cheerful. Voice was coming from their little kitchen, guessing she had just made coffee because its aroma had reached his nose.

"Who woke you up so early, huh?"

"Dada!?

"I'll talk to him," she said seriously, but he could feel a laugh in her voice.

"What are you going to talk to me about?" He asked, leaning out from behind the wall.

Fennec's mouth lifted as their eyes suddenly met. Grogu was sitting on the counter, she had to put him there. He also mentioned it, more than once, but in this house hardly anyone listened to him.

"Did you really get him out of bed so early?" She asked in disbelief.

"Really," he replied, walking slowly towards her. He was holding something behind his back. She raised her eyebrows, smiling knowingly.

"I'd rather not get out of bed today," she murmured, and Din chuckled.

"Why?" Grogu asked, looking at her. She wasn't one of those who sleep during the day. "Sleep?"

"Something... like that," she said carefully, noticing the terrified expression on the man's face. Did they really have to talk about it now? "What are you hiding, Din?"

"Flowers, for the beautiful lady," he said nonchalantly, giving her the most beautiful smile and holding out a bouquet in front of him.

Fennec felt tears welling up in her eyes, he had always been such a lovely man. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ge’tal," he whispered as he walked over to her. He leaned down to reach her lips and gave them a short but meaningful kiss.

"Bleh!" Grogu shuddered. The woman laughed and lifted the two-year-old in her arms, then set him down on the ground. She didn't expect, however, that soon after that he would take her hand and pull her towards his room. Din just shrugged but followed them.

The room of the Grog was green and decorated with frogs. Numerous mascots, bedding with frogs, even books filled with frog stories - a real kingdom. The only thing missing was a live animal, but Din knew it was only a matter of years.

"Stay here," Grogu ordered, and the woman sat down on the green carpet, watching the boy. Grogu started rummaging around in his colorful box, which contained all his art works that he was doing with his dad. She noticed how he hid something in his hands. Then he walked over to her and faced her. He opened the hands and they saw a small green frog entirely made of origami. Din remembered the day they made it well, less than a week ago.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mommy," he said quietly and cuddled up to the shocked woman. Din smiled as he saw Fennec hug the boy tighter, thanking him for the gift.

"Thank you, baby," she whispered.

Din wants to leave them alone, but Grogu holds out his hand to him, and he can't refuse, and the three of them hug a moment later.

"I have some ideas on how the three of us can spend this day," Fennec said after a moment. "And Uncle Boba coming tonight and he'll take care of you, what do you think, Grogu? You'll be spending time in his house, all night long."

"Yes! Uncle Boba!" He shouted, then ran out of his room screeching happily. Din blocked his ears for a moment.

"And we'll hang out in bed," Fennec muttered, kissing Din.

"We'll sleep?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I won't let you sleep tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ge’tal," he whispered back, dipping his hand into her long, dark hair and pressing their lips together again in a loving and devoted kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧ If you don't know **POTFFAN** and her wonderful story **_"The space between us"_** with Din and Fennec yet, you must read it. I love it with all my heart. Hope I coped with writing about them ❤️
> 
> ✧ Do origami and Fennec have anything in common? Well, if I read it correctly, Ming-Na Wen comes from China, just like origami. It was definitely intentional


	5. Ursa & Alrich

**for ZeldaRose579**

Ursa closed the door quietly, sighing heavily. It was a terrible day. She quickly undid the button of her jacket, then stripped off her outer garments and tossed them on the pouf in the hall. Equally quickly, she got rid of her shoes, which were very uncomfortable, yet elegant. She needed to be elegant today. Being the boss of one of the famous, influential companies had its advantages, but today Ursa saw only disadvantages.

From the threshold she was greeted by the wonderful smell of roasting and the aroma of fresh herbs. She smiled gently, wondering what her husband had prepared today. Recently, he was coming home a lot earlier than she was and he was cooking.

"You're back," he said, suddenly appearing on the threshold of the hall. Ursa gave him a gentle smile in response. He immediately saw her carelessly pulled off boots and jacket. The woman was a perfectionist and their home was sometimes more like a museum than a living house. Alrich, on the other hand, was her complete opposite. As an artist, he called his mess "artistic disorder" and planned action.

"Tough day?"

"I've been better. Next time I hire apprentices, tell me it's a bad idea," she replied as she approached him. Alrich snorted but nodded, making a silent promise. He kissed her cheek briefly and took her hand to lead her towards the living quarters.

"I had a feeling that you would be tired, so I have a proposition for you, lov," he said with a hint of mystery. He led her into the living room, where the fireplace was already burning and the crackling of wood breaking the silence. Ursa loved to spend her evenings in this natural warmth, wrapped in a blanket and her husband's caring arms. She smiled and looked at him.

"How about a bath?"

"Since when do you read my mind?" She laughed, letting herself be led to the bathroom.

Alrich was a romantic. Ever since they met, he has surprised her with interesting ideas that she wouldn't even have thought of herself. She was a realist, he was a dreamer - they complemented each other perfectly.

She met him on the worst day of her life, and he changed her whole world for the better, made her emerge from the darkness. To a certain extent.

_"When you look at this painting, what do you see?" Asked the stranger, coming up to her from behind. Ursa flinched, but continued to stare at the work of art. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to discover something new, to notice something that no one else saw._

_"This is missing in today's world," she replied after a moment of silence. Alrich caught up with her and looked at the painting himself, even if it was his most famous work. Critics loved the colors he used, the composition and the meaning that everyone could find in their own way._

_"What?"_

_"Balance."_

_She said it completely seriously, immersed in watching. Alrich smiled and agreed with her. She intrigued him, attracted him with her interpretation. She was the first person to notice what seemed obvious to him._

_People saw the scribbles on the canvas.  
Critics saw the beautiful colors.  
Ursa Wren saw a balance that was lacking in her own world._

"I feel so good," said Ursa, appearing in the kitchen moments later. Alrich smiled at her comment. He immediately noticed that she was wearing her favorite tracksuit, which she had relatively rarely.

"I've got something special for you, lov."

Ursa was elegant. Although not always. Alrich knew her from a completely different side and to be honest, he liked the other side a lot more. The first time he saw her like this was when the kids were little. Maybe she was never the perfect mother, but what was the perfect mother? Ursa was good, she could take care of their children, play and laugh.

They made a lot of mistakes, they spent many years separating from their daughter, who eventually came back and forgave them. Ursa would mention it sometimes, blaming herself for it. She could be determined, elegant, punctual but never perfect.

Alrich loved her non-ideality.

_Ursa cursed as she fell on the bed, holding one of the pregnancy tests in her hand. Alrich looked at her, sitting cross-legged beside her, watching her calmly._

_"I'm pregnant," she said as if it were normal news. She was nervous, shaky, angry… Alrich couldn't tell. Tears glistened in her eyes, but he didn't expect them to be tears of joy. "I'm fucking pregnant."_

_She stood up abruptly, wanting to scream._

_"Ursa," Alrich began._

_"I can't be pregnant now," she interrupted._

_She was one of the best soldiers her squad had ever had. In six months, she was due to go to the front with Bo-Katan, her best friend. The child definitely scratched all these plans._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered suddenly. "I don't... shouldn't-"_

_"Hey, I understand, this is your whole life, Ursa," he said softly. "It's my life too, so let's think about it, okay?" He asked. She nodded._

_She couldn't kill the baby or give it back. She couldn't help loving this baby._

_She retired from service a week later, choosing a completely unknown life, no less amazing or risky. She missed her military friends, she missed Bo-Katan, and every time her friend went on a mission, Ursa couldn't sleep, she was worried and prayed for Bo's happy return. Both, she and Alrich knew the real fear.  
They also knew hope._

_Hope strengthened ties, harmonized with love._

After dinner, they looked at old photos - first those from the wedding, then from the childhood of the children, to the current ones. Ursa was lying in her husband's arms, leaning on his torso and he was turning over the pages of the album. They had so many memories together, so many moments spent together. They were so unimaginably lucky that they could meet over twenty-five years ago.

The woman smiled, then closed her eyes as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Alrich kissed the top of her head, then set the album aside and wrapped his beloved in his arms.

"Thank you, Alrich, for my whole life with you," she whispered before falling into a sleep.

"You're welcome, lov. The pleasure is mine," he whispered back and also closed his eyes, although he listened to her heart for a long time – the most beautiful sound in the world.


	6. Zeb, Alexandr & Jacen

**for karabast_creations**

"Damn snow," Zeb muttered, sinking into the chair at the table.

He hated winter. It was cold, wet, freezing and slippery. First of all, it was slippery. Since snow and ice appeared, he has managed to fall over in record time. He missed a hot summer, or at least a warm spring, and even early fall, when the air didn't make his whole face red from the frost.

"Watch your language, Zeb," Alex commented as he entered the kitchen and pointed to the five-year-old sitting on the floor, calmly coloring his drawing. He didn't even notice that his younger brother was playing under the table. "Hera dropped him off."

"Sure. Kanan took her to dinner?" Asked Zeb curiously, unbuttoning his jacket. He pulled it off and stuffed a warm hat, scarf and gloves into the sleeves.

The apartment they were renting was small, and there was no space in the wardrobe for their thick winter jackets, so they were usually hung on chairs in an equally tiny kitchen.

"Yes, she asked if we had any plans. I said no and took him. He's not a problem," Kallus explained, pouring water into the electric kettle.

"Lovebirds did not have time?" Zb asked, referring to Ezra and Sabine.

"Date," Alex said the blonde, smiling significantly.

"Their dates will end up in a baby, I tell you," Zeb muttered.

Jacen looked at him, smiling broadly. After a while he got up and walked over to his older brother, handing him the finished drawing. Zeb thanked and ruffled the 5-year-old's hair, then hung a piece of paper on the refrigerator for everyone to admire his little work.

"Can I watch cartoons, Zebbie?" He asked, looking at the man pleadingly.

"Sure," he agreed, and the five-year-old bounced toward the small living room that was also a bedroom. They didn't have to wait long to hear the sound of children's fairy tales coming from there.

Zeb got up after a short while, then walked over to the other man and put his arm around his waist, hugging his back. Alex smiled slightly, then poured boiled water over two cups as he watched it change color.

"I was hoping we would only be the two of you today," Zeb whispered directly into his lover's ear. "It's our first Valentine's Day together."

"I thought you weren't paying attention to the special days," Kallus replied, drawing quotation marks in the air. A few days ago, they talked about it and together they said that Valentine's Day would be an ordinary day for them.

"I'm not, but I only like spending time with you," he replied, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Besides, I will have to return to the university soon and we will be apart again," he added sadly. Alex turned to face him, handing him a mug of hot tea.

"Perhaps we won't be apart," he said with a mysterious smirk. He sat down at the table and Zeb studied him.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a new job. And it's probably time to find something… bigger and more comfortable than this tiny apartment. Your university is in the same town, so if you want to… we can live together," Alex explained, and Zeb's mouth grinned.

"It's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks to Hera, she helped," Kallus said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I will."

Hera Syndulla was probably the most loved woman they both knew. She took Zeb in when he was fifteen and was left all alone. His whole family dead during a shootout in the neighborhood where they lived. He, wounded, was taken to the hospital and then to a foster family - to a young couple who couldn't wait for their own child. Hera loved him right away, even though he was a teenager and she knew basically nothing about teenagers. However, she was great at dealing with people after traumatic experiences - which was probably why he trusted her. Besides, she had a good heart, paid him a lot of attention, and really loved him.

On a daily basis, she fought for decent treatment of war veterans, for high compensation for people who were left alone, completely abandoned by society, excluded because of their otherness. Nobody came back from the war with a calm mind, a healthy view of the world and joy.

And that's how they met Alexsandr Kallus, a war veteran who fought on the completely hostile side of the conflict. Hera knew that the man was behind the deaths of many people she knew, but she didn't reject him when he approached her for help. She had no idea their lives were going to be so connected, or that Kallus would love her son.

She took the news calmly, seeing the feeling growing between them, she couldn't help it, and she wasn't going to destroy it.

"Zebbie, can we throw snowballs?" Jacen asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

"Sure, we do," Alex replied quickly, not giving the younger of them a word. He grabbed the five-year-old's jacket and crouched down in front of the kid to put it over his little body. Zeb smiled, but also got up and started putting on his scarf.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Jacen squealed as he jogged around the tiny apartment. The men laughed and a moment later they took the elevator all the way down and went outside.

Snow was falling and the street lamps shone with warm yellow light. It grew dark, though it was only a few minutes past five. Another downside of the winter season. Jacen, however, was a five-year-old, a very active five-year-old, and Zeb sometimes felt like kid was completely indestructible or had magical powers.

"I want to make a snowman," Jacen said, starting to roll the ball through the snow. Zeb looked at him for a moment, then he did the same, Alex joined them, and the three of them knelt in the snow, collecting snow to build a snowman. People passed by, probably rushing to their own families or escaping the chill.

"I'll look for eye pebbles," Jacen said suddenly, walking only a few paces, then bent down to pick up a few pebbles.

"He's cute," Zeb replied, still watching his brother.

"You too," Alex said. "You're blushing."

"It's from the cold."

"For sure."

"Stop it."

"Make Me."

Zeb kissed him hard, closing his mouth, causing the blush to appear on Kallus's cheeks as well. The kiss was short, but it warmed them from within.

"We have to finish the snowman," Jacen said, looking at them. Zeb cleared his throat and nodded.

"And take a snowball fight!" Alex laughed. "I will show you how a real soldier fights."

"Yes!" Jacen squealed, then bent to mold a few small marbles that could fit in his tiny hands.

The winter was cold, full of wet snow that was brought into the house on shoes. It was also a time when people bonded, shutting themselves up in warm rooms and sometimes loved by children.

Zeb has always hated winter. Then Sabine appeared in his life, later Ezra and baby Jacen. These kids made the time of the year live somehow, with their joyful screams as they attacked him with snowballs or covered him with snow.  
He had a family and that was the most important thing. Family.

Alexsandr smiled as he looked at brothers, glad that he already belonged to this crazy family. He was extremely lucky to be among her, not only as a friend.

_Family._

The family was the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◦ Did I write it naturally? Officially, this is my first time writing a story with a homosexual relationship.  
> ◦ Do I love writing about soldiers? Yes. And I am sorry how war veterans are treated in some cases. I love to mention it in my stories.  
> ◦ This is one-shot for my friend – **karabast_creations** – she writes on AO3, please give her some lov! 💚 She writes wonderfully, you should check it out.
> 
> ◦ Thank you for all comments and LOVE! ❤️❤️


End file.
